Endings
Much like the Openings, Ojamajo Doremi also had a new ending for each season. Ending themes tend to be much more melancholic and relaxing compared to the hyper, peppy opening themes. To match the openings, each ending theme was about 1 minute and thirty-seconds long. For lyrics of the songs, please view the lyrics page for the appropriate lyrics link. Season 1 Kitto Ashita wa (Surely Tomorrow) is sung by Shuu Saeko. The lyrics were by Oomori Shouko, while composition was by Chihara Maki, and arrangement was handled by both Kawasaki and Masahiro. Description A saddened Doremi slowly walks along a pathway as the sun has almost finished setting from her position. She slowly stops upon noticing many pink bubbles and begins to follow after them. The camera then shifts to Aiko, sitting on top of the money bars before she uses her legs to lay upside down. While doing so, she too happens to spot the pink bubbles. They make their way over to the Maho-dou, where Hazuki is curled up at a small table and looking at three small clay figurines of herself, Aiko, and Doremi. She then spots the bubbles before the camera switches to Doremi, who has started running over to the Maho-dou. As she arrives, she sees Aiko and Hazuki sitting at the top of the stairs that lead to the entrance of the shop. They awkwardly exchange greetings before Doremi smiles and runs to them and embraces the girls. As the three happily hold each other and apologize, the camera slowly pans up to reveal that it was Majorika blowing the bubbles. Gallery 00.14.JPG 00.15.JPG 00.16.JPG 00.17.JPG 00.18.JPG 00.19.JPG 00.20.JPG 00.21.JPG ending1.png 00.22.JPG Sharp Koe o Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice) is the ending theme for Season 2. It was sung by Maho-Dou 4 (Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu). The lyrics and composition were done by Sugiyama Kana, while Maruo Megumi handled arrangements. Description A rainy scene is displayed as the ojamajo appear one by one, slowly spinning their striped umbrella while getting closer to each other to leave the area. The camera then slowly flashes to show the fairies enjoying the rain with their own little umbrellas, Lala sitting with one, and Majorika sitting next to a frog. The camera switches to outside of the shop, focusing on a leaf that Doremi is watching while holding Hana-chan. Her actress sings before Hazuki approaches and her actress takes over the next part of the song and Hazuki gently begins to play with Hana. Both girls then exchange a smile after Hana-chan happily responds. Outside, Onpu is tending to some of the plants while her actress sings. Aiko's actress then takes over as Aiko walks by her and crouches down with her to observe what she was doing. It is then Onpu and Aiko happen to notice that the rain has come to an end and the sun is shining now. The four girls all run outside together and observe everything now that the rain has stopped and their actresses all sing together. They head into the Flower Greenhouse and spot a big rainbow before smiling together. When they happen to see Hana express joy in this, they share a small laugh together and the camera switches scenery one final time to show the girls all resting, surrounding Hana-chan who is also asleep. As she moves around a little, the camera begins to pan in on her. Gallery 000.04.JPG 000.05.JPG 000.06.JPG 000.07.JPG 000.08.JPG 000.09.JPG 000.10.JPG Motto Takara Mono (Treasure) is the ending theme for Season 3. It was sung by Maho-Dou 5 (Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko). The lyrics were done by Yuzuki Miyuu, while Oku Keiichi handled arrangements and composition. Description Gallery 00.00.12.JPG 00.00.13.JPG 00.00.14.JPG 00.00.15.JPG 00.00.16.JPG Dokkan First Ending Watashi no Tsubasa (My Wings) is the first ending theme for Season 4. It was sung by Nakatsukasa Masami. The lyrics were done by Hikawa Sakura, the composition was done by Satou Yasuno, while Shinoda Kazuo handled arrangements. Description Gallery 04.00.11.JPG 04.00.12.JPG 04.00.13.JPG 04.00.14.JPG 04.00.15.JPG 04.00.16.JPG 04.00.17.JPG 04.00.18.JPG Second Ending Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!! is the second ending theme for Season 4. Description Gallery 04.00.20.JPG 04.00.21.JPG 04.00.22.JPG 04.00.23.JPG Naisho Suteki Mugendai is the ending theme for Doremi Naisho. It was sung by Maho-Do. The lyrics were done by Yuzuki Miyuu, while Kawamoto Morifumi handled arrangements. Description Gallery 3.4.00.09.JPG 3.4.00.10.JPG 3.4.00.11.JPG Trivia *''Despite the fact she did appear in the opening, Pop is excluded from both the first season and Sharp endings.'' **''Onpu is also excluded from the first seasons ending theme.'' *''The ending theme for Sharp is the only one that exceeds the 1:30 pattern, being a length of 1:40, instead. '' *''The Dokkan season was the only one to receive two different ending themes. This is most-likely due to the fact that it was to be the series final season. '' *''The sharp ending theme relates to the girls issues of the season; Doremi and Hazuki fought over their mother techniques, while Aiko and Onpu got into a fight after Aiko accused her of not being around enough. '' ''Goofs'' *''Near the ending of Naisho's theme song, Hazuki's bow has become brown, like her hair. '' Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Ending Themes Category:Lists Category:Songs